wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Write a one or two sentence caption for these pictures from news stories. Write Your Own Caption Below See Also: * Photo Archive * Breaking News, where you can fill the internets tubes with the latest in truthy news! =Jimmy Walker and Ann Coulter Go To TV Land Awards= The stars of Nick at Night's new remake of Sanford & Son. --Randroid 20:54, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Who's she posing with, I can't see color!!!Tourskin 22:44, 24 April 2007 (UTC) "You're not one of them 'faggots' are you Jimmy?" --Careax 06:14, 25 April 2007 (UTC) =Hottest Bollywood Couple= "So when can we start adopting African orphans?" --Careax 05:46, 23 April 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever! Attends The White House Correspondents Dinner= George Bush: "Oh, say can you see, by the dawn's early light," Damn it, I forgot the rest. Does anyone know the rest?--eaglesfan0075 George delights the crowd again with his armpit farting talent. --Careax 06:19, 27 April 2007 (UTC) A special division of the Secret Service protect The Greatest President Ever from comedy during the 2007 White House Correspondents' Dinner.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:44, 28 April 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever! Speaks At a Michigan High School= A scene from Warner Bros. remake of The Great Dictator. --Randroid 20:52, 23 April 2007 (UTC) "Ok, I give up. Which beige blob is America?" --Careax 06:13, 25 April 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever! Honors Superbowl Champs= "Condi, this isn't the team with the nappy-headed ho's is it?" '--Alethic Logic 04:11, 24 April 2007 (UTC)' "So Condi, what's this Superbowl filled with? I hope it's nacho cheese!" --Careax 06:34, 27 April 2007 (UTC) =America's Newest Ambassador to the UN= Yeah and you just gotta...go for the center left of the chest, THEN THRUST IN FOR THE HEART!Tourskin 22:46, 24 April 2007 (UTC) "My Eagle Claw style will defeat the UN's Pit of Vipers style." =A Drunk Man Sleeps Overnight in Bank With His Horse= Yes, it's true. *Worst...Cowboy...EVER. - The Lake Effect 01:59, 25 April 2007 (UTC) The horse - the newest deadly ally of the bear! --Careax 06:11, 25 April 2007 (UTC) =Georgian Monk= Padre Mario was fond of this particular path. '--Alethic Logic 21:09, 24 April 2007 (UTC)' Brother Maynard, just before he was eaten by the Legendary Black Beast of Aaaaarrrrrrggghhh. --El Payo 02:39, 25 April 2007 (UTC) =A Gorilla= Donkey Kong watches Padre Mario. '--Alethic Logic 21:16, 24 April 2007 (UTC)' Ape man shot today - the Planet of the Apes is Earth!Tourskin 22:47, 24 April 2007 (UTC) "Throws your hands in the air/and shake 'em like you just don't care" Gorilla left traumatized by bizarre "human face" chest birthmark. --Careax 06:33, 27 April 2007 (UTC) =Potentially Habitable Planet Found= "Cancel Earth Day and fire up the Escalade, bitches!" *"Remember that thing I told you about a planet for the Mexicans, a planet for the Chinese..." - The Lake Effect 17:47, 27 April 2007 (UTC) =Detail of the Carina Nebula= "Somewhere in a galaxy far, far away... are giant alien penises!"--eaglesfan0075 * If you can't see Jesus in the image, then it's just not worth exploring. - The Lake Effect 01:57, 27 April 2007 (UTC) =Pandas at San Diego Zoo= *Early trials show the effectiveness of Panda Viagra. - The Lake Effect 19:25, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Panda porn - yet another way bears are destroying America! --Careax 06:16, 27 April 2007 (UTC) =John Edwards Gives A Speech in New York= "...And that's where babies come from."--eaglesfan0075 "So I'm going to grab Ann Coulter by her massive brass balls and squeeze all the Republican outta them!" --Careax 06:15, 27 April 2007 (UTC) =Mount Everest= =U.S. Capitol Dome= Poppy field blamed for Congress. '--Alethic Logic 14:59, 27 April 2007 (UTC)' =A French Matador= French blame constant military failures on poor choice of camouflage. --Careax 06:30, 27 April 2007 (UTC) The world prepares for the Democratic debates. '--Alethic Logic 14:57, 27 April 2007 (UTC)' =A Gymnast Competes in European Championship= =Stephen Hawking Weightless= Proof that people who are full of hot air can actually float. '--Alethic Logic 03:26, 28 April 2007 (UTC)' "Call me Paulina!"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:40, 28 April 2007 (UTC) =Housing After Hurricane Katrina= =Workers Build Terminal At Beijing Airport= =Scientist in Antarctica= Face of Jesus appears in Stephen Colbert's dryer lint filter. '--Alethic Logic 18:06, 28 April 2007 (UTC)' =Women Attend Bullfights= Steve Tyler (bottom right) dons disguise and sneaks into bullfight. '--Alethic Logic 18:12, 28 April 2007 (UTC)' =Mother Duck Crosses Road With 29 Ducklings= Yes, it's true. World's most promiscuous duck thinks it's a chicken. --Careax 18:15, 28 April 2007 (UTC)